


Shadow's Sights

by YourLocalSpottedleaf



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalSpottedleaf/pseuds/YourLocalSpottedleaf
Summary: A pack of no-clan cats attack a fast running sleeked-fur tom. Moonwind rescues a small, black kit.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome! This is my first, uh, book I guess? Anyway thanks for coming. I'm not native so please forgive me for any upcoming mistakes ^^  
> Now, I'm doing this just for fun, so the story is not planned out atm. I am hoping to experiment with characters and writing all around - and I hope you will join me on this ride.
> 
> Well, enjoy this short prologue! Please lemme know what you think, it's important as I need to know if it's worth posting or keeping it just for myself.

The cold, night sky layed upon the green forest with only shimmering stars and the moon lighting it up. The quietness that was all around made it seem as if every creature had fled or dissapeared, though the air was smelling with beautiful scents of colorful blooming flowers.  
Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and crack, with the sound of a few bodies and quick fleeing breaths.  
"Give it back!" ranged a yell of a she-cat and in an instant, the place was alive.  
Paws lifting from the ground, running as fast as they can a massive white tom with sleek, short fur is speeding across the path between bushes and fallen logs. Looking behind his shoulder just to see three massive and bulky cats chasing behind him. Without a second thought, he took a sharp right turn, hoping to lose his persuers. A young, mewing black kit is dangeling from his mouth, with a few scars on it's stomach and a bloody pelt.  
"That's our dinner, you dead-brained fool! Give it back!" Another cat spat. Not listening, he turned left and headead for the way between two orange-stone walls that escalated into the underground. Running head-straight into a rock tunnel before him, he slid onto a wide clearing with cats sitting all around.  
"Close it! Close the enterance!" The tom rasped.  
With that, two cats with muddy pelts shot a suprised glance at eachother, but didn't hesistate and rushed from where they were standing to the tunnel, quickly pulling a few short but thick sticks outside to block the enterance hole.  
All of the cats faces turned into terror and started panicking, yelling, some hiding in their holes while others preparing to fight. A medium-sized, light brown tom with top darker pelt and few even darker brown markings stepped out of a den placed higher in the mountain all above the others and made his way down into the middle of the chaosy clearing.  
"Moonwind, what is going on? What is this nonsense?" he shot as he ran up to the white warrior. Moonwind turned around, facing the enterance where about four other cats were now standing on guard, ready to attack. "I was going to The Lakes for water, but on the way back I saw a few no-clan cats that looked like they were playing with some stolen kits." He took a deep breath. "At first, I wanted to chase them off but then I saw the blood, and realised what was going on.." With a terrified look in his eyes, he turned "they weren't playing with the kits, they were trying to eat them!" he summorised quickly as he put the black kit down. "I managed to snatch this one from them..they followed me all the way into the forest-" he cutted the sentence when a thump came out of the enterance. Moonwind spun around to see three silluettes run into the clearing, although not getting a clear picture of them because their bodies were immidiately pinned to the ground by his attacking clanmates. Struggeling, the snarling no-clan cats tried to pull the warriors teeth and claws off. Swishing claws, one by one eventually stopped moving and laid their paws down, as a scent of blood filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A black kit finds herself in a weird den.

The rising sun tickled the sleeping black kit, setting a fresh but warm atmosphere in the room. It was sleeping in a curled ball on a soft green moss. Opening it's eyes, blinking, she stared into a light before her that was coming from the outside. Still sleepy and aching she came to her senses. Slowly looking around, the she-kit realised she wasn't home. She noticed that a cobweb was tied around her belly with some leaves stacked under it. The last thing she remember was her running away from something, then teeth in her throat.  
She tried to stand up. "Ouch!" sharp pain ran trough her body.  
"Huh? Oh, you are awake" said a tom voice. The kit looked behind to see a small, gray tom with long fur and a smile putting some flowers between the cracks in the wall.  
"You might want to relax a bit" he said, swiftly putting the herbs down  
"that belly was very badly scratched." The she-kit spuned, looking around the room. "Where am I?"  
"You are in the Spring Clan's medicine den" the tom answered.  
"Spring...Clan?" Her eyes turned into pure confusion. Another kit, around 6 moons old, poked her head into the nursery and screamed  
"Dove!! Is she awake alredy???"  
"Rosekit!" the tom snapped. "What did I tell you about not screaming in the nursery?"  
"Sorry..." The kit's eyes turned sorrow, but then lightened up again. "I just wanted to check if the new apprentice is awake yet! Or if I could help!" she inhaled,  
"I know, I know." Dove stopped her in the middle of her excitement. "She just needs a little more rest, cobweb and then I'll release her into the wild." He smiled and turned back to what he's been doing.  
"Oh, oh! Can *I* put on the cobwebs?" She asked, hurling herself to the stack of flowers in the corner. Dove stopped her. "Sorry, maybe another time. But if you want to help, you can bring a vole to the elders."  
Rosekit's face turned into dissapointment.  
"Oh come on, Dove, why should I waste my time on the elders when the exciting stuff is right here!" She suggested spinning around the black kit.  
"Plus, you promised I could take her on the journey around the camp since she'll be staying!" Rosekit turned to the kit. "What's your name?"  
"My... name?"  
"Rosekit! Please let her rest, I'm sure she's tired." The yellow she-cat looked at Dove, then back at the black kit. Dove sighed. "Please excuse her, she's a little excited."  
"So, so, so, can I show her around?"  
Dove looked at Rosekit, his expression turned from disturbed to tired. "You never give up, do you?" he smiled. "Can I?" Rosekit's hope rose. Dove inhaled; "No. I still need to get her scratches fixed." He turned to his pile of flowers and started sorting again.  
Rosekit let out a dissapointed groan and sat down. She wispered to the kit "He's nice, but when it comes to exciting and fun things, he always turnes the stuff down. Not fair."  
"Well, let's at least get to know eachother. So, again, what's your name?" She squicked. 

"Karla." Karla looked at Rosekit with worried eyes. "I'm Rosekit. But you probably alredy know that" She smiled, chuckeling. Karla could take a closer look at her now since the girl stopped moving and spinning around. The kit was chonky and had medium fur which layed sleekly on her body. She had a creamy pelt with a white mussle and belly. With her brown-creamy ears and her stripe down the back, her fur pattern gave off the feeling of a moth. She had white paws with the same colored stripe right above them. Her tail is bushy, ending with a brown stripe and a white tip.  
Her eyes were *pink*. Karla stopped. *Pink eyes? I've never seen someone with pink eyes.*  
"Karla? What does that mean?" Rosekit sounded puzzled.  
The black kitten was amused by that question. Are names supposed to mean something?  
"I don't know. Just Karla. That's what they named me." she explained.  
"Well, that's a weird name."  
"That's not a nice thing to say, Rosekit. She's not responsible for how her parents named her."  
"Sorry!" Rosekit drew back.  
"I wonder then what your apprentice name will be though. Karlapaw?"  
"Apprentice?" Karla asked.  
"Oh, don't you know? You are going to be apprenticed soon!"  
"Apprenticed?"  
"An apprentice! And you are going to get a mentor."  
Karla shook her head. "What?"  
"She.. might not know what an apprentice is." Dove added in.  
"Well, an apprentice is someone who is going to become a warrior. You'll get a mentor who is alredy a warrior, and they will make you... well, into a warrior." She stuttered. Rosekit didn't seen to be very sure about that last statement. "Wait- How come you don't know about apprentices?"  
"Warrior?" Karla didn't understand any of it.  
"Warrior! Um, like, someone who fights to protect the clan."  
"What do they fight?"  
"They fight.. um.." Rosekit got lost.  
"They fight outside forces that come and attack the clan like badgers, warriors and other threaths." Dove added, after letting Rosekit think for a while.  
"Mhm. And I'm going to be one, well, after I get apprenticed! And trained." Excitement ran trough her eyes. "Are you excited too?"  
"Well it sure seems like a tough job." Karla stated, not sure what the cream kit is talking about at all.  
"It is! The toughest of them all!"  
"Hey, I'm right here you know." The tom's voice came from the back of the room, rather in a joking tone.  
"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that." Rosekit said.  
"What did you mean then?" Asked Karla.

"Hey, Dove." A white warrior's head appeared trough the same hole, Karla though of it now as presumely the enterance.  
"Hey"  
Dove picked up some stuff of the ground and came over to Karla.  
She could clearly now see the adult male medicine cat. He had silver fur, with a thin body and a sleek tail. His fur was short. On the other hand, his cheeks were fluffy and they seemed big compared to his small, dark blue eyes.  
"I was just wondering how is the kit doing."  
Doved sighed. Although his intentions were kind, it seemed like he won't have a chance to properly do anything without anyone interupting him. "She is doing just fine, just with a few scratches on her belly." He reported.  
"I was wondering if they would like some fresh-kill." The warrior suggested.  
Dove, now finishing stuffing and tying another layer of leaves and cobwebs around the black kits belly, stood up. Looking at the kit, he nodded.  
"Well, it seems like everyone wants your attention. Plus, Rosekit is not going to give up on that tour anytime soon."  
"Let's go!" Rosekit startes fiercingly pushing Karla towards the enterance. "Wait, Rosekit I didn't finish giving her the-" The tom began.  
"Don't wory Dove, she'll be fine!" Screamed Rosekit, pushing beside the white warrior who had to take a step back.  
"Try to not get hurt anywhere!"  
"Hey, hey!"  
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update lol, pandemic keeps me busy  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! I had to rewrite this chapter like five times, since I was never satisfied with how it was written. I hope you still like it, excluding all the broken english! I will try to update soon.


End file.
